1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a split-core type motor in which a plurality of split cores on which coils have been wound are assembled in an annular shape to form a stator (armature), and a method of manufacturing an armature of the split-core type motor.
2. Description of Related Arts
In general, a split-core type motor includes an excitation unit that includes a plurality of permanent magnets provided along a rotor core in a circumferential direction, and an armature which is provided so as to surround the excitation unit and in which a plurality of split coils are built in along a stator core in the circumferential direction.
The split-core type motor makes current flow in the coils of the armature so as to cross the magnetic flux generated by the permanent magnets of the excitation unit, and rotates a rotor by generating a driving force on the rotor in the circumferential direction by electromagnetic induction.
A split coil, which is formed by winding first and second coils on the outside and inside of teeth respectively in a radial direction and connecting both the coils in the form of one coil through crimping, soldering, adhesion, a printed circuit board, or the like, is disclosed as a technique relating to an armature of a split-core type motor (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. (JP-A) 11-252844). In addition, the respective coils wound on the respective teeth form a three-phase armature coil by being connected, and an annular yoke part is disposed on the outer periphery of the three-phase armature coil.
Incidentally, in the technique of JP-A 11-252844, the first and second coils form one coil by being connected through crimping, soldering, adhesion, a printed circuit board, or the like. However, in JP-A 11-252844, a technique for forming one coil with the first and second coils focuses on increasing the cross-sectional area of the coil in a slot by forming the cross-sectional shape of the coil that corresponds to a slot shape.
Further, in the technique of JP-A 11-252844, the respective coils wound on the respective teeth form the three-phase armature coil by being connected. However, the specific wire-connection structure of the three-phase armature coil is not mentioned at all.
Furthermore, methods of connecting the coils, such as crimping, soldering, adhesion, and a printed circuit board, are mentioned on the same level in the technique of JP-A 11-252844. That is, manufacturing costs including which method is more advantageous in the reduction of time taken to connect wires is not considered in the technique of JP-A 11-252844.
In particular, when a split coil having a large number of lead wires is connected by soldering that has been most widely used in the past, much time is taken to connect wires, so that manufacturing costs are increased.